I Didn't
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::Completed:: "'How could you kill him like that?' A harsh voice hissed from behind the ancient spirit.... "
1. I Didn't

  
  
  
  
The boy stared out the car's window, light from the streetlights they passed casting long shadows over his face. He was rather unusual with his long white hair and large brown eyes, but it never helped him to be unusual. All it did was attract unwanted attention to himself.   
A dark stain which grew every moment that passed covered his favorite pull-over sweater. A cloth held by a shaking hand tried desperately to stop the blood flow as the car accelerated all the more towards the hospital. His face grew paler the more that the stain grew. He was so tired all of sudden, he wanted to sleep. To just forget what had happened this night and sleep...   
He began to close his eyes when an angry voice that filled him with fear spoke, "You better not close your eyes, Ryou!"   
The boy nodded weakly and forced open his eyes once more. The person who had spoke was out of focus, but the white hair and brown eyes that Ryou could barely see made the speaker look like his twin. Ryou had so many questions for his seemingly twin, but couldn't manage to find the strength in order to ask them. Only two words slipped out of his pale lips before the urge to sleep came over him once more, "....Why.... Bakura....?"   
Casting his light a worried look, the one addressed to as Bakura pressed his hand on the wound even harder. Too much blood was being lost. His light, Ryou, was trying his hardest to stay awake, and for this Bakura was glad, but it wasn't going to last much longer.   
He cursed under his breath in frustration as he hurried best he could. How could he have let this happen? The traffic light turned to red and Bakura tried to slam on his breaks, when he realized he wasn't boing be able to stop in time, he accelterated all the more. He didn't have time to try to stop now, he had to hurry, time was running out.   
Bakura could almost hear the ticks and tocks of Ryou's watch as it seemed to countdown how long it's owner still had to live and with every soun dit made, Bakura flinched. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to be too late. Ryou wasn't going to live.   
  
The hospital loomed all the closer and Bakura nearly smiled at the sight. Perhaps his light would live, after all.   
  
Bakura pulled the car into the emergency area that was mainly for ambulances alone, and didn't bother to turn off the motor as he hurried out the door and to the passenger side. If someone wanted to steal Ryou's dad's car, they could go on ahead as far as Bakura was concerned. He didn't have the time, every second was precious.   
With Ryou in his arms, Bakura hurried into the hospital. A nurse noticed him instantly and told Bakura to follow her quickly. Had this been at any other time, Bakura would have snapped at her for telling him to be quick, as if he didn't know that was at stake. Instead, he merely nodded and hurried along the long white corridors, following the nurse.   
  
  
Hours had passed since Ryou had been taken into surgery. The nurses had told Bakura that they wre first going to give his "brother" more blood to try and stabilize him a bit before they operated. For all Bakura cared they could have set fire to him as long as it would help Ryou survive.   
Now he paced around the nearly deserted waiting room, making the only other two people a bit nervous by the glare he aimed at the floor all the while. Bakura was quite aware of how they were shifting in there chairs and smirked despite himself.   
They were soon called away to visit their respective friends or families that had either been saved, or were dying. Bakura had taken to sitting down instead of pacing, only after a nurseh ad forced him. She had complained, in a sick way of trying to be funny, that Bakura was making her dizzy with his insecant pacing. The ancient spirit merely glared at her retreating for when he sat down and then took to reading.   
Words themselves did not matter to Bakura as he flipped through the magazine, looking for something of small intrest to take his mind off of Ryou. Nothing seemed to work. He had considered calling one of Ryou's friends, but then realized what a mistake that would be. The only one he could really call was Yuugi, and what if Yami Yuugi answered? There would be hell to pay on Bakura's part for trying to contact the once-pharaoh's light. Perhaps Anzu? No, she would simply hang up once she heard who it really was. Honda, no. Jounochi, no. Bakura figured that he had accepted the fact that he was really alone, unless you counted his light, but this moment had proved him wrong.   
It hurt him deeply to think of how much he was hated. Though he knew full well it shouldn't bother him in the least bit. Bakura could almost picture Yami Yuugi laughing at him when he found this out. Although Bakura wasn't complaining about having only his light's company, it just made it all the harder to face the moments when his light wasn't there, like now.....   
  
  
  
  
  
How long had he been waiting? Hours? Minutes? Last time he had dared to steal a look at the clock and continued to tick the seconds away, he had found it was midnight. That would mean he had been waiting for four hours. How much time had passed since he last looked? Bakura was nearly afraid to look as he glanced up and read the numbers. It was 3:41 AM and still he hadn't heard a word from a doctor.   
He had never been a patient person, anyone who ever knew him could tell you this easily. He had't been tolerant of waits in the past, and if anything had happened with this habit, it had only gotten worse with the three thousand years he had been sealed. With a sound that closely resembled a growl, Bakura stood and began pacing once more.   
A mere moment from when Bakura stood, a doctor stormed into the room and spotted him.   
"Bakura-san?" He asked as he headed toward the white-haired boy. Bakura nodded, a bit unnerved by the doctor's grim expression.   
"I'm horribly sorry, Bakura-san. Your brother had too much damage done by the knife, we can't save him." His sympathetic voice, and expression, and appologetic words only grated on Bakura's nerves as he heard what the doctor had to say. His light was going to die. Bakura found it difficult to not yell at this man dressed in white and only managed to nod. He didn't trust his tounge just yet.   
"Can I at least see him?" Bakura asked after several moments of calming himself. He knew his anger wasn't at the doctor, it was at himself and it was only used to cover his sorrow. He knew this quite well. He had done the same thing when his parents were murdered.   
"Follow me." The doctor now spoke in a hushed voiced as he walked briskly down the white halls and toward the room where Ryou was. Bakura felt his chest tighten with every step, each time he heard his footfall he also heard the word dead. Ryou was going to die. He had been too slow. He had been too careless. It had been because of his lack of awareness that Ryou was soon to be burried under the ground.   
"I'll be with a patient just down the hall if you need anything." The doctor had whispered as he left Bakura alone with his light.   
&nb sp;   
"Ryou, hey, wake up." Bakura flinched at the harshness of his voice. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that. He supposed old habbits died hard.   
"Yami...?" The voice that came from the pale boy was weak and sounded forced. Bakura could only put his hand on Ryou's cheek and nod, he could feel the tears coming to claim him.   
"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry for being so weak.... Why did this happen?" That voice would haunt Bakura for the rest of his long days. Those questions, that statement. He had been the one that was constantly telling Ryou how weak he was. It hurt him so much to hear those words of admitance from Ryou.   
"You're not weak, Ryou. Never say that again." Bakura had whispered in a fierce voice, his eyes shut tightly. A soft and slow beep filled the air from one of the many machines Ryou was connected to.   
"Yami.... I want you to know that I'm glad I met you. Even if you beat me, you were nice." Ryou whispered softly, his voice beginning to fail him.   
"I'm sorry for all of those beatings... I guess anger was the only emotion that I could actually act on. I'm glad you tollerated me and didn't smash the Ring like you could have. Thanks for being so kind to me, regardless of my actions." Tears now feel down his face at the thought of these being his last words to his friend.   
"What's going to happen, Yami? What's going to happen to me....? To you?"   
"You're going to go to a great place where everyone appreciates you as you should be, you'll probably meet your mother there...." He stopped here, not wanting Ryou to know what Bakura's fate would be.   
"I hope so... I hope so... What about you, Yami?" Bakura silently cursed this boy for noticing that he had skipped answering that question.   
"Go to sleep, Ryou. You must be tired." Bakura said softly, his eyes opening to meet those that mirrored his perfectly. Ryou would not be shaken away from that question. He wanted to know what was going to happen to his darker friend.   
"I'm not sure." Bakura replied with a sigh as he read the question in Ryou's eyes. It wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't sure at all what would be his fate. Perhaps he would be tortured for all eternity? If so, it wouldn't matter to him.   
"I hope whatever happens to you is good. I hope you become happy..." Ryou's eyes drifted closed at that moment and the steady beep haulted, becoming a single beep. He was gone....   
  
  
  
The once-raider stood beside the bed, his hand still on Ryou's cheek as he simply stared at the young boy. As he watched his still body, Bakura had to wonder how this could have happened to one so kind. The answer, he knew, was quite simple; he had let it happen.   
Bakura couldn't stay in the room any longer, not with Ryou's body laying on the bed looking like he had simply fallen asleep, while the loud constant beep told a different story. Bakura turned away from the room and ran out of the doors, he hurried toward the hospital doors and into the night.   
The car was still there, so Bakura took it. While he got on the freeway heading toward who-knew-where, his mind began to drift to his past with Ryou. Bakura could have killed himself for acting as he had all that time, that is, of course, ifh e was even still alive. If he had known.... If he had known maybe he would have been different, better.   
"I didn't know, though. It's over, what's done is done. He's dead." Bakura thought aloud, his tone sharp and each word filled with an undeniable bitterness. His light was dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bakura Ryou has returned to the land from which he came. The everlasting land of heaven. Let us now bear witness to his descent into the earth." The priest finished his speech as Ryou's casket was lowered into the cold ground. Bakura had come wearing a hat that shaded his face and hid his hair. Ryou's father was there, and Bakura didn't want himself to be noticed by the man.   
While the dirt was shoveled onto the coffin, Bakura watched. He couldn't stand thinking of all he could have done differently. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so regretful.   
As the crowd that had gathered to see Ryou off into the next world, Bakura stood still. His eyes were on the headstone that was covered in roses. The name that was engraved was one Bakura had never hoped to see in such a place. His light's.   
  
  
  
"How could you kill him like that?" A harsh voice hissed from behind the ancient spirit. Not lifting his eyes away from the stone, or even turning around, Bakura responded, "I didn't kill him."   
This statement he knew quite well that the angry pharoah behind him would not believe. He didn't care, though.   
"Stop lying you damned tomb robber!" Yami Yuugi suddenly yelled in his frustration. Bakura smirked slightly, he was glad that nearly everyon had left. Only he, Yami Yuugi, and Yuugi's friends were there still.   
"Quiet, pharaoh, you wouldn't want to wake the dead with that loud voice of yours, would you?" Bakura knew the punch was coming before he even felt it. The wind was gone from his lungs as the punch landed in his lower back. Bakura fell to the ground, his hat falling away. Pain shot up his body. He didn't care, though.   
"Yami..." The small voice of Yuugi made itself known. He was ignored, of course, by the two yamis.   
"Don't you dare make a joke at this time. You killed your light, do you even realize that? He's dead because of you!" Yami Yuugi hissed once more as he prepared to hit Bakura again. Yuugi hung on his darker half's arm in an attempt to stop the boy from injuring Bakura. Bakura only barked a laugh as he carefully got up from the grassy ground.   
"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I did not kill him." On this final note, Bakura began to walk away from the grave, leaving Yuugi and his friends alone to try and calm the raging Yami Yuugi. A smile crossed his face as he felt the Ring grow warm. It was calling him back......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sorry, couldn't resist. This probably sucked, but... well, I don't care. =) Flame or comment, I appreciate either one!   
Also, do you think I should write a sequal, maybe something that explains what happened that made this story the way it was (You know, find out if Bakura killed Ryou, if so and if not how Ryou came to be like he was, all that other junk)? Tell me!   
NOTE: Yuu-gi-oh (Yu-Gi-oh!) © Kazuki Takahashi. With that said here, you no sue me! You wouldn't get anything accept forms to fill out anyway since I just leant all my money to a friend. -.-;   
NOTE (8/24/02): I'll write the sequel soon, since just about everyone who reviewed asked for it. I'll start as soon as I finish my latin homework, ok? And thanks for all the great reviews! Please continue to write them! Tell me if there's anything you would like to see in the sequel, okay?_


	2. Maybe I Did

  
**Hi! This is a sequel/prequel thing to "I Didn't..." Sorry I promised this so long ago, but I kinda ran into a few personal problems and couldn't seem to find time to do this! I hope that this is worth the wait! Um... _Italics are Yami Bakura_ and reg. font is Ryou's. Have fun. REVIEW! I originally posted these two parts seperately, then I realized it would be a whole lot easier if I just posted them as one =) Enjoy the story, I want to write another Bakura story, but I want to hear you suggestions on what I should do first, ok?   
//Yami to Ryou//   
/Ryou to Yami/   
[thoughts]**   
  
  
_I can feel reality slipping away from me slowly. It's as if reality were many grains of sand and they were falling between my fingers to be lost to me. I am still awaiting my trial to find out if I am "True of Speech," of course I won't be, though. I was a tomb raider at one point in my life. When I was caught I should have been impaled but I had escaped. I have done nothing in my life but lie and cheat and hurt. I cannot remember once when I was actually kind toward another living being. Well... I was at one time somewhat nice to my light.... Although I realized my true feelings a bit too late, it seems.   
He's dead now, Bakura. Forget.   
My mind seems to demand this more with every grain of reality that slips away. That is all right, though. When he died, his memories were given to me by Osiris as a gift. Perhaps it could also be considered a curse? I now know just how much damage I had done to the boy with my anger and temper. It's a wish of mine that I could turn back time. It will never happen, though. I know now what had happened to him that night. I know this now because I have viewed it through his memories, or are they mine now? I do not know, I do not care. I just want my trial to come so that my heart may be fed to the "Devourer of Hearts" so that I can cease to exist. So that finally I might see him again. I want so badly to appologize to him for all my ways.   
I sigh and can easily hear the sound eaten hungrily by the swirling shadows that have surrounded me since the day I saw him off to the next world. I can see and hear his last days even now, how I regret that I hadn't done anything to help him..._   
  
  
  
The boy sat silently in the corner of the library as he carefully took down some important points from the book infront of him. His long white hair fell into his eyes, and he tried in vain to clear it away. His brown eyes scanned the pages quickly, looking for key words relating to his report. A pile of multicolored books lay beside him on the table, partially blocking him from the view of others. From his position near the window, he could hear the melody of the rain as it struck the glass forcefully.   
This boy was named Bakura Ryou, he was a Freshman in highschool and usually attracted quite a bit of attention with his odd colored hair and english accent. Although, after nearly a year of living in Japan, his accent was beginning to fade, much to his disliking. His voice was one of the few reminders he had of his past home. He hardly owned anything to begin with, his room at home was unusually void of posters or items of the sort. He had a desk, a single book shelf, and a bed. That was it. Even his comforters provided little hint to his thoughts with their bland white coloring.   
A sigh slipped between his lips as he closed the book softly and began on yet another. He checked his watch quickly and realized he had already been there for three hours. Ryou would have to hurry if he was going to finish this before the library closed in an hour. His hand ached from the fifteen pages of notes he had written in his small handwriting. Even with living here for a year, he still wrote in english when he was in a hurry. But who could blame him? Ryou had lived there for nearly fourteen years of his life. Surely some habits of his old life were going to be hard to break.   
The librarian walked over toward Ryou an hour later and told him that he would have to leave now.   
"All right. Good night, ma'am." Ryou replied with false cheerfullness as he gathered his books up and checked them out. He then walked home slowly, dreading what was sure to happen when he got home. The rain fell around him, soaking him through and through in what seemed like seconds of walking outside. He hadn't brought an umbrella with him to school that day, knowing that it was going to rain. He loved the rain, and if he fell ill, oh well. The few people out at this time of night all either held umbrellas, or wore those rediculous rain ponchos. A sad smile crossed his face for a moment as he thought of home.   
Ryou's father was an archeologists and was currently in Egypt, studying an ancient tomb of one of the great pharaohs. Ryou couldn't seem to recall the name of the pharaoh at all. All the boy knew about it was that the king had been a boy, and his name was ereased from history. A collegue of Mr. Bakura had been the one to stumble, quite litterally, across the small tomb that had mostly been burried in the sands. With his father gone, Ryou was alone in the two story home they owned. You see, his mother had died nearly three years ago. Their move was somewhat related with her death. Ryou suspected that his father could no longer bear walking down the streets he had walked with her and going to the stores they had visited together.   
Ryou never was one for large groups of friends, or even one friend at a time. He had always been off in his own little land, watching his life pass him by as if from the eyes of another person. He hadn't actually minded be on the fringes of reality, not until he had been given this curse. Only then had he realized that he would not survive his ownership of the Ring unless he had a friend. Little did he know that it was the Ring itself which made it possible for him to collect such a large group of friends. A weak smile crossed his lips as he thought of Yuugi and the others. It was a nice image for him, one he never thought he would be part of.   
The smile faded from his face in the blink of an eye, however, when the sneering voice in his mind spoke once more.   
//Smiling now, are you? What for? Because you have friends? Ah, Ahou... You're an idiot. They're not being your friends. Yami Yuugi probably convinced them all to keep an eye on you since you hold the Ring. Don't fool yourself with such ideas of friends.//   
Ryou cringed mentally and chose to ignore his Yami, regardless of the conscenquences he knew he would face. Soon, he would be home. Soon, he wold be away from peaople. And soon, he wold receive his punishment for ignoring Yami Bakura.   
In the privacy of his soul room, Yami Bakura let out a low growl and spoke of many nasty threats that he was sure to full fill before the night was through. Ryou's expression shifted back into it's usual mask of gloom. He knew that tonight would be quite horrible for him, but what could he do? As Yami Bakura was constantly pointing out, he was far too weak to even live. Yami Bakura was probably being merciful in letting him live.   
Ryou snorted as his eyes betrayed how bitter he felt.   
[Oh yes, Yami is merciful in letting me live with all of the pain I've been given. He was merciful with his constant tauntings and harmful words. Oh, indeed, Yami Bakura should be quite a bit of competition for Mother Teresa.] Ryou scoffed mentally as he watched the sky above him.   
//Careful, Ahou. You don't want to have anymore thoughts like that or you may not live to see the sunrise today.//   
Often times, Ryou had found himself cursing his father for giving him the ring, and he silently cursed Yami Yuugi for even choosing Yami Bakura to seal in the Ring. What were the odds that he would be the one destined for the Ring?   
Lost deeply in his thoughts, Ryou uncharacteristically bumped into someone. This person had been running toward Ryou's direction, and appearantly had looked behind them when they ran into Ryou.   
"Go-gomen!" Ryou appologized quickly as he stood and hurriedly helped the other stand. The other didn't respond, he simply turned his large grey eyes upon Ryou, scrambled up, and ran. Ryou could only stare after the other and wonder what had scared him so much.Only that cursed voice that plagued Ryou so horribly was able to snap him out of his thoughts,   
//Ryou.If I get sick because you stood out in this rain for twenty minutes, I swear, as soon as I get better---//   
The threat was never completed, though, because Ryou swiftly put up his mental shields. This surprised Yami Bakura greatly, seeing as he had no idea his light could put up such strong shields. With a final growl Yami Bakura retreated to his Soul Room, putting up his own shields against Ryou's. If the little ahou wanted to play that game, Bakura would. And he would win. And when he did, Ryou would pay. His dark laughter filled the black void that was his Soul Room.   
  
The house was dark, as Ryou knew it would be. It had been dark each time he returned home for the last two years. No one was there to turn on a light or two for Ryou. No one was there at all. His home was at the end of the street, quiet and secluded from the others. It had the largest yard which Ryou used to work in at least once a day. When Yami Bakura came into his life, he started to work in it once a week. Then once a month. Now he only worked in his garden when he could. Weeds that taken over the lovely flower beds, giving a slight impression of a neglected home. The stairs leading to the front door creaked and groaned under the slightest pressure, and the front door tended to jam.   
Ryou would normally have fixed such things right away, things like this irritated him to no end. Yami Bakura, though, never let him. Each time that Ryou had enough time to call someone do such tasks as fix the stairs and door, Yami Bakura would come. He would teach Ryou whatever "lesson" he thought should be learned that day. Each time after their "school time" Ryou wouldn't be able to call for someone to fix everything. He was too afraid of whoever was sent asking questions about his bruises. Nearly all of the time that cursed lesson had been how to lay quietly and be beaten. A deep sigh slipped out from between his lips as he neared the door.   
It was unlocked, but Ryou thought nothing of it. He had been in a large hurry this morning, and it would not have really surprised him if he found out he had not locked it. He pushed open the door and began to walk inside when he heard a crash. His eyes widened as he wishfully began thinking that maybe his father was home. The he was just going to try and surprise Ryou.   
He missed his father. Two years is a long time to have not seen someone. Especially when that someone is a parent. Your only parent remaining...   
"Father?" Ryou called though the house as he went room to room, turning on all of the lights. Not a soung was heard aside from the click of lamps as their switch was turned, Ryou's footsteps, or Ryou's calls.   
Ryou had searched all of the house, accept the kitchen. A soft smile played on his lips as he thought of his father and walked towards the kitchen.   
  
As he flipped on the light, Ryou gasped. A man dressed in black stood in the kitchen, he seemed ready for Ryou, judging from the way he warily held the kitchen knife in hand. Ryou's eyes grew wide as the light reflected off of the weapon.   
"Kid, I'm really sorry to have to do this..." The thief whispered in a sincere tone as he approached Ryou menacingly. Ryou's eyes became glazed over as he dropped his shields instantly.   
  
/Yami! Yami Bakura! Yami Bakura! Help me! Please, God, Help me!/ His pleas were not heard. He used all of his strength as he pounded on the stone shields his Yami had raised.   
/Yami Bakura! Yami Bakura! Please! You have to help me!/ The only response was the echoe of his own voice, and his fists pounding against the rugged stone. His Yami was not going to answer him.   
  
He fell to his knees, his hands clutching at his stomache in pain and shock while the cowardly thief ran into the night through the window.   
  
A soft thud was heard as Ryou fell to his knees, his head leaning against the stone wall as he breathed in heavily. Breathing hurt far to much. Something wet coated his fingers thickly as he held onto his stomache. The knife was imbeded in his false form, as well as physical. The pain was immense.   
/Yami.... Yami..... Please.... Please.... For the love of God..... Yami./   
His mind voice cracked and finally fell away, as did his false form. The energy used to keep himself in the Soul Room's corridors was much needed.   
  
Ryou was panting hard when he came back to reality, a cold sweat had covered his body and a small pool of crimson had formed below him. He now lay on the cool white tiles, unable to stand, to even lift a finger. His little strength was leaving him rapidly.   
  
  
  
_His memories carry on for the last few hours of his life. I cannot bear to view them, for I cannot even stand to remember what happened. But, for the sake of sanity and honesty, He died.   
Bakura Ryou died that night, he died because I had chosen to ignore him. To keep my shields up. I had felt his pain, though it was dulled because of my stone shields, I had felt his fear, and yet I did nothing. I had not heard him screaming for me to help him, I had not heard him pounding for all he was worth against my barriers, but I know now that he had.   
It pains me to think that I could have saved him. I could have gotten him to hospital sooner. I could have saved him from that filthy thief all together. In all honesty, I hadn't put up my barriers to keep him out. I had used them because I didn't want him to notice. I didn't want him to notice how his ignoring me had hurt. It stung. Not as a knife to skin would, but something similar to that.   
Yami Yuugi will never forgive me, and even though I had denied killing him at his funeral, in a way I had. I had murdered my light by being selfish. I, however, am not that self-centered Pharaoh. I do not think of the consequences of my actions when it comes to certain matters, I do not plan three steps ahead of myself. I prefer to do things as I please. I am not saying that I will never plan anything ahead of myself, I had done that quite often. In the years since his death, while I wait for my trial, I have not planned a damn thing. I do not care what I say at my trial. I do not deserve to live in the underworld. Whether I am True of Speech or not, I should be fed to the Devourer. I should cease to exist. Perhaps I will. Perhaps the Gods share me point of view.   
He died for no reason. I could have easily saved him... And yet... He's dead. He's lying in his grave at the age of seventeen. He wasn't even an adult yet. I have lived for countless millenia, I would have gladly traded positions with Ryou. I would have gladly died if it meant that he could live. That he could experience adulthood. He never got to know it at all. I killed him... No matter what I told the Pharaoh, I killed him....__

__~*owari*~_   
Ahou - Fool 


	3. AN: Thanks, Minasan

  
_ What exactly am I doing, you ask? Well, I'm going to go do a VERY pathetic job of thanking all who reviewed. If you want to save yourself some time, just read this: Thanks for reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it! AND TELL ME HOW HE REALLY DIES! ^^;;; Tad obsessive, that I am. Anyway, sorry that my little "personal notes" that I wrote according to your reviews are rather general. I'm not all too good and talking!_   
  
  
YuNique337 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. =)   
  
Pichu*Star - I'm glad you liked it. Tell me when you write your own fic, I'd love to read it!   
  
Silver Dragon - You're right, I don't think the Devourer would touch him at all, either. But I kinda screwed up in that fic! I wonder if anyone noticed.... I had implied that Ryou had failed the weighing and was in oblivian. ^^;;;   
  
DBZ MASTER TORY - I've heard Ryou dies, but I can't find anything on it! T.T If anyone can tell me where to find this as well, I'll be your friend. ^^   
  
DBZ MASTER TORY - I'm happy you thought it was beautiful. ^^; I still think I could improve on it largely. I'm just lazy.   
  
m - *smiles smally* The eternity thing was something I liked, too. I was afraid it wouldn't end right. Glad you thought it was a "wonderfuly dark story." Maybe I ended it all right, after all.   
  
dilanda - *pats you on the back* there there. nothing much to cry about. ^^ Hope you enjoy the sequel.   
  
KAylen - Thank you!   
  
Bishiehuggler -   
(Yami) Yeah, that kinda hurt my ears too. ^^;;;   
(BH) I hope you read the sequel and found out. I also hope you weren't dissapointed in it!   
  
- It touched you? Yay! Er... I mean, I'm really glad that you think it's a great story. =)   
  
kaehimi - lol, yep Ryou's dead, Bakura's innocent. =) Thanks!   
  
Yami-chan - ^^ Hope you enjoyed the sequel. =)   
  
firedraygon97 - Nope, no suicide. Sorry that it confused, kinda confused myself while writing. But I read somewhere that you should never change what you originally wrote unless it really makes NO sense, so I basically left it the same as I originaly wrote it. Gomen ne.   
  
Dragonfly - I can't really critisize other's spelling myself, I can barely type some days! Anyway, glad you thought it was good!   
  
Sincere Angel - =) Happy you liked it.   
  
silent my voice - Indeed... Poor Ryou. He's always the victim. ^^;;; Someone should really break that chain of Ryou deaths. I'm not the one to do it!   
  
Yami-kun - (Yami) You DO have a bad temper sometimes... well, at least in the small part you had in this fic you do!   
(YK) Happy to hear it!   
  
Death Blade - T.T everyone keeps saying Ryou really dies.... I WANNA KNOW HOW TOO!!! Hey, thanks for saying it's well written, I really appreciate it!   
Nefuit - Hope the sequel met your expectations.   
  
amanda - Ryou's my favorite too. I always kill my favorites. Well, accept in one story. Anzu is DEFINITELY NOT MY FAV. But love Ryou, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yuugi. ^^ No character want to be my fav. I always kill them. *Watches all the YGH cast back away from her slowly and smiles*   
  
Ryou's-baby-bunny - Thank you for telling me who it was copywrited by. But that's just confirming my worst fear.... It's not owned by me! *cries*   
  
AnimeQueen - Thank you. Did the sequel explain things well enough? Sorry it took me SO long to write it!   
  
Wingleader Sora Jade - *cackles* There is no heaven for Bakura. Er.... Gomen ne.   
  
UK Chatte aka SIlver Flure - glad you like. =)   
  
Sarina Fannel - ... Sorry for killing Ryou-kun....   
  
little-yugi - Oh, I plan to write more fics with Ryou in them... No guarantees that he'll live through them, though. Thanks for saying I'm good. =) Appreciate it!   
  
Demon - hope you found rest after the sequel! -^^- I appreciate your review. =)   
  
Queen of Duels - Thanks a lot! ^^;;;   
  
In memory of Ryou, Rhi - H-he-he really DIES?! When? How? Who? O.O Tell me! Onegai? I've heard rumors floating around that he dies, but I didn't believe it.... Wah! Er... Anyway, thanks for the review!   
  
  
  
_  
Thanks again, mina-san!_


End file.
